


Nature Heiress

by Hanae_Flower



Series: Red Queen Narumi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Male-Female Friendship, Mokuton, Namikaze Minato Lives, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Flower/pseuds/Hanae_Flower
Summary: Narumi returns to the past to repair a future that has been damaged beyond its shape. In fact she moved to another dimension. And what is this?! My mom is a boy?! Then who will be my mother later?! Warning: Fem! Naruto, Male! Kushina, MinaNaruKushi
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Red Queen Narumi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893133
Comments: 19
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for my many typos 🙏 forgive please and I NEED A BETA PLEASE!!! Please contact me to my twt account @hanaeflo 
> 
> Please search it my pp is kamao tanjirou✌️ (if you want)

Chapter 1

The girl was at one of the Training Grounds. The sweat was very clear. While the red hair on her hips swayed and danced in the wind. A pair of green irises looked up at the blue sky above.

'It's been almost 3 years since I did dimension travel. I'm not a Jinchuuriki anymore. It is possible that my mother is already in Konoha and becoming the new Jinchuuriki.' the girl muttered to herself.

Since the beginning when the dimension travel plan was formed, indeed she had added a seal to replace DNA. It would be suspicious if it turns out that she has the same DNA as her father and mother even though she is not related to them. With the help of Edo Tensei Tobirama and her father, Narumi managed to complete the dimension travel seal complete with a DNA replacement. So if she travels, the DNA she has is changed according to the specified time.

For nearly 3 years, this girl knew that she was named Uzumaki Narumi. She is already 8 years old but interestingly, she got the title Chuunin. The only daughter of Uzumaki Yoriichi and Senju Touka. Shocking indeed. The result obtained from the marriage was Narumi. An Uzumaki with a large chakra capacity but perfect chakra control. It is definitely a descendant of her mother.

She has a stature like Uzumaki in general. Red hair, pale white skin, great chakra capacity and a master of Fuuinjutsu. Narumi continued practicing. Didn't think that she has Chakra Chains like her mother first. The difference is that hers looks much denser and is much bigger in size.

The red mane on her hips is left unraveled. The clothes she wore were not very attractive, only a t-shirt and three-quarter pants. Because well she was practicing. No need to do anything.

Her pair of green irises gave off a gaze filled with confidence. 'This time I will definitely save all of you. I don't care if history has to change.'

"Naru-chan, come here for a moment!"

The voice struck her. Turning to the source of the sound it turned out to be Senju Touka's mother. The famous genjutsu expert from the Senju clan far surpass the Uchiha clan.

"Yes, kaa-san? What's wrong?"

"Your green katana is on you, right?" Narumi looked at her mother strangely. Nod, "Of course. So what, kaa-san?"

"It's okay. After training hurry up and go to the mask shrine of the Uzumaki clan. Then, take all the masks that are there, okay?" Now Narumi is increasingly staring at Touka's instinct as if her mother has 2 heads. From a pair of green irises that are identical to hers, Narumi finds a sad, worried, scared and nervous expression. But covered with a confident expression of hers.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Okay, kaa-san. All masks, right?"

Touka nodded with a smile. "OK."

"Then, kaa-san will go home first huh."

"Okay!"

With that, Narumi resumed her training. Then she immediately went to the Uzumaki shrine which kept the mask.

'Strange. Why did kaa-san ask me to take all the masks huh? Will something bad happen?'

Running towards the Uzumaki shrine, Narumi was still thinking about why mother wanted her to take all the masks in the temple. 'Come on, Narumi. Remember again. Even though I hate history but I have to try to remember. Don't let your struggle be wasted.'

Arriving at the shrine, Narumi immediately entered. Then take all the masks there to be stored in her dimension pocket. Then come home soon.

On the way, Narumi still thinks about what really happened. She had a hunch that something bad was about to happen.

And sure enough.

It was the last day she saw Touka and Uzushio.

***

That night, Narumi helps Touka cook dinner. Because since childhood she often helped Touka's work, making her a cooking expert now. Her favorite activity is cooking with her mother.

"Ittadakimasu!"

With that, the two of them ate quietly. The father himself had long since died because he was exposed to a poison whose antidote had not been found. Soon the poison was creeping up to the heart so that it was too late for them to make an antidote.

"Naru-chan ..."

"Hm? What's wrong, kaa-san?" Narumi looked up at the beautiful face of her mother. In her hands are 2 scrolls of letters.

"Take these 2 letters. Keep them in your dimension pocket. You remember your cousin Tsunade, right?"

Narumi nodded. "Give the green scroll to Tsunade huh? She knows what to do later. While the red scroll is given to Sandaime Hokage."

Narumi felt even more strange. But she still obeyed. "What's the matter, kaa-san? You look strange today."

Touka sighed with a sad smile. "Bad news, Naru-chan."

"What is that?"

"Either tonight or tomorrow the village of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa will attack Uzushio." The sentence successfully made Narumi freeze. Her blood was cold.

'Kuso! So, is this what's going to happen ?! Kushina was sent to Konoha to become a Jinchuuriki. I remember that kaa-san said Uzushio was destroyed after she arrived in Konoha. So, that is now ?! Kuso! I don't have any plans to change this! Too sudden!'

"Huh?"

"Right. When going to bed save all your clothes. Don't wear nightgowns. Use your Chuunin clothes. Also use your hitai-ate. Then go to Konoha. Do you understand?"

Narumi blinked quickly at that. Confused because the command mother said only sounded you and not us.

"Kaa-san isn't coming ?!"

Smile gently. Touka stroked a red mane similar to that of her late father. Yoriichi. The difference is that Yoriichi's is wavy while her daughter is straight and slightly wavy. A mix of herself and Yoriichi. Looks good for Narumi.

Touka is sure that Narumi will grow up to be a very beautiful woman in the future.

"No. Kaa-san must help on the front lines. All children, old people, pregnant women, Chuunin under your age have been evacuated. Uzukage managed to evacuate them out of the village secretly. Now you are a minor Chuunin. The last to be evacuated to Konoha. "

"Where were the others evacuated?"

"Kaa-san didn't know. The Uzukage kept it a secret. And for a very good reason."

"But, why do I-"

"Naru-chan has a duty to find them and bring them to Konoha after you succeeded in becoming a Jounin in Konoha."

"Eh? But, why don't we ask Konoha for help?"

"We didn't asked for help. But because the troops belonging to Iwa, Kumo and Kiri arrived earlier, we can't ask Konoha for help. Even if we ask they will come too late."

Narumi was speechless to hear that.

"You know that for the past few days kaa-san asked you to keep a lot of things in your storage seal, right?"

"Un." Narumi nodded at that.

"This is for the provision of yourself and Kushida-kun there. All important documents regarding the seal of the Uzumaki clan I hand over to you. Then give it to Kushida-kun. Kushida-kun is the main heir of the Uzumaki clan. Only Kushida-kun and you have the right to be done with the seal documents. But I'm sure you'll be good friends."

Touka smiled seductively at that. Success makes Narumi blush. "Eh? Kushida?"

"Yes, Kushida-kun. The only son of the Uzukage. Heir of the Uzumaki clan. He was sent to Konoha to become the next Jinchuuriki."

Narumi looked at her mother in disbelief. 'No Kushina but Kushida?! Does that mean Kushina is a boy here ?! Then, who will be Minato's wife later ?! Then who will be my mother later?!'

Unaware of Narumi's panic. Touka just smiled seductively while looking at her daughter. 'I'm sure you and Kushida-kun got along quickly, Naru-chan. After all, no one can ignore a blooming rose.' Touka thought with an amused giggle.

On the other hand, Narumi got goosebumps herself somehow. Her hunch said it had something to do with her mother. "Hurry up and sleep over there! Make sure to wear your Chuunin and black clothes. Okay?"

"Okay, kaa-san."

""Oyasumi.""

The two mothers and children hugged each other, smiling sadly. As if that day was the last day they embraced.

And that is absolutely true.

***

'I'm sure you'll be a great shinobi later, Naru-chan. I can see it. Hopefully you won't catch up with me anytime soon.' muttered Touka in her heart as she watched her daughter leave.

Narumi quickly left Uzushio to Konoha. Suppressing her presence became imperceptible. Just like she did in the old Shinobi World War 4. Although not as good as it used to be.

Without any hesitation, Narumi ran from Uzushio and headed for Konoha. From behind she could feel the many footsteps following her. It seems that she has to struggle against them first before continuing her final mission as Uzushio's kunoichi.

Poof!

A green katana is in her hand. Ahead she could see a clearing in the middle of the forest. But that is enough.

"Don't run, you! Get over there, you fool! She's just a kid!"

"You will pay for it!"

"Just shut up, you coward!"

Once there, Narumi channeled her chakra into her green katana. From the ground she stood on, several flowers bloomed around her.

Turning around, Narumi slashed vertically the empty air in front of her. The enemy who followed her was not alert and was successfully cut in two. Others were immediately on standby. "Damn, you bitch! Just kill her straight away!"

Make a handseal. [Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu]

An earthen spear with a pointed tip was formed and successfully scratched the enemy. Once they didn't focus on her, Narumi moved forward to attack them. Her green katana was ready in her hand.

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

Narumi dances with her katana. The sound of the katana colliding with the enemy's kunai was heard. Sparks were seen. Narumi noticed a kunai approaching from behind. [Kongo Fuusa]

Ctank!

A golden chains came out from her back and collided with the kunai that was approaching her. 'Shit! There are a lot of them even though they are not that great!'

Without realizing it, there were several other kunai moving quickly towards her. Narumi is too busy with the others. Once she realized it, she was too late.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

The kunai stuck into several of her bodies. However Narumi just ignored it. "Take that, bitch! Hahahaha!"

"You talk a lot, huh. Shut your mouth!" Narumi hissed sharply. Green slices with a sharp shine. The Iwa shinobi cringed in horror at the sight. Cowardly indeed.

Crink!

9 golden chains returned to their feet and quickly pierced the Iwagakure shinobi and pierced their back. Narumi could feel her movements slowing down, she was sure this kunai stuck in her body was poisonous. "Kuso! Bitch, just die already!"

"You're the one that should die, bastard!"

The chakra chains moved fast again. This time her movements were irregular due to the effect of the poison in her body. Not penetrating the body with the chakra chain only blew the cowardly Iwa shinobi away.

Before she immediately jumped back away from them. Landed on one of the large tree branches above. 

Narumi made the handseal again. [Mokuton: Hanamori no Oka]

With that, hundreds of cherry blossom trees grew from the clearing in the middle of the forest. Soon the trees grew to form a cherry blossom forest. The branches bind and many of the sharp branches stuck into the remaining Iwa shinobi. The deep red liquid that contrasts with the soft color of the cherry blossom is clearly visible.

Cherry blossom is indeed beautiful. But no one had the courage to gaze at the cherry blossoms in full bloom like the one she was currently creating. Even she would only pass it by when the cherry blossom began to reach the stage of full bloom.

Natural beauty but also not. Natural because of nature. No because it feels inhuman. Beauty enough to drive someone crazy.

With branches tied and several stuck in their bodies, Narumi was sure they would die very soon.

With that, Narumi resumed her journey to Konoha.

'Take that!'

Along the way, Narumi begins to feel the effects of the poison in the kunai stuck in her body. While still running, Narumi removed the kunai stuck in her body and threw it away.

The movements were initially fast. Gradually feels slow.

'May my body be strong until it reaches Konoha.'

***

Konoha.

That day was night. Pitch black. It was not too late because there were still many people passing by and having a good time.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat quietly. His hands did not stop moving to sign the letters on his desk.

Cold air felt in the room. Success made Hiruzen shiver. Accompanied by an unpleasant feeling in his mind.

"I hope nothing bad happens."

*

Morning came to Konoha. The sound of birds chirping in the calm morning was heard. Two Konoha gatekeepers are in position.

Unlike them, a 10 year old youth was outside the Konoha gates. This young man was training as usual. His red hair is tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Uzumaki Kushida is his name.

Diligently, Kushida trained and warmed up as usual. He has been doing routine things since he arrived in Konoha 3 years ago. It's only been 3 years that he already missed his family in Uzushio but he was obliged to move because now he is a Jinchuuriki replacing Mito-sama.

Busy practicing, Kushida was confused when he saw that there was a red color on the ground. He mistook blood. Walking closer, Kushida gasped at the sight.

There was a girl lying unconscious. Her long red hair swirled around her unconscious body. Blood splattered from several parts of her body. What made him gasp was the hitai-ate with the whirlpool on his forehead. The emblem of his village. Uzushiogakure.

"Hey! Are you okay ?!"

Kushida immediately approached the fainted girl. Judging from the wound that seemed to have been several hours ago and the blood pooling beneath her body, he could bet that the girl had been there all night in this bad condition.

'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! No matter how loud your voice is, she won't hear it. Kushida you idiot!'

Quickly, Kushida picked up the girl bridal style. Then immediately go to the Konoha hospital. 'This girl is an Uzumaki. But why did she come here injured like this? What happened to Uzushio?'

Glancing at the girl in his arms, he could see that this girl would be very beautiful later. Her pair of purple blinked for a moment. Before shaking his head quickly.

'She's hurt, you idiot! Don't be lecherous! Don't let me catch that person's perverted nature. Damn it! I hope there's still time!'

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for my many typos 🙏 forgive me please and I NEED A BETA PLEASE!!! Please contact me to my twt account @hanaeflo
> 
> Please search it my pp is kamado tanjirou✌️ (if you want)

A/N: apologize profusely about chapter 1 yesterday. Many typos are supposed to be her. I bow deeply as an apology. Then, actually Uzushio did not send a letter asking for help to Konoha. The scroll that had to be handed over to Konoha was at Narumi. That's the correct plot. thanks. Pairing is definitely Minatoxfem! Narutoxmale! Kushina hehe MinatoxNarumixKushida so pairing is fixed. Others enter into sub pairing.

Chapter 2

Konoha Hospital.

Kushida ran towards the hospital. Leave his workout routine. His training was insignificant when compared to the life of the girl he was carrying.

The girl's long red mane danced in the wind. With the amount of blood lost, it is certain that the girl in his arms will be unconscious for a long time.

"HELP! I NEEDED HELP! I FOUND THE WRITTEN GIRL NEAR THE GATE!"

That loud voice full of panic shocked the doctors, nurses and patients there. But seeing the girl covered in blood in his hands, they immediately moved. A doctor immediately picked up the girl in his arms while the nurse who was following him pushed the bed towards him.

Then they immediately went to the Emergency Room. In his hand is an hitai-ate, which has the symbol of the whirlpool. The emblem of his village. Uzushiogakure. His hands were tightly clenched as he held them.

'What happened in Uzushio? Why was there an Uzushio kunoichi who came to Konoha covered in blood like her? I don't know her that means I've never met her.'

Until finally Kushida gasped. He just remembered. He should have immediately reported this to the Sandaime Hokage. Right. He had to go to the Hokage Tower now.

"Excuse me!"

This voice calling him made him pause and then turned his head. "Yes, what is it, doctor?"

"Do you know the girl's name?"

Kushida shook his head. "Sorry, doctor. But, when I found her she was unconscious so I didn't know her name."

"I understand. When her condition stabilizes and she awares, I'll let you know."

Now Kushida nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, doctor."

Then, Kushida immediately left the hospital. Now he immediately went to the Hokage Tower. Passing chakra to his feet, he ran and jumped over every roof of the house. Take the fastest path to the Hokage Tower.

***

Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen sat in his chair as usual. His hands did not stop signing the mountain of paperwork. Until a few moments later, the door to his room was forced open. A person who entered the room was moving so fast that all he could see was red.

In front of him was the young man to his knees. Uzumaki Kushida. Heir of the Uzumaki clan. As well as the Konoha Jinchuuriki who replaced Mito-sama.

"What's wrong, Kushida-kun?"

"Hokage-sama, this morning I was doing my usual routine near the village gate. While practicing I found a girl who looked 2 years younger than me was covered in blood. Then I immediately took her to the hospital. After I was sure the girl got treatment, I immediately came here to report."

Hiruzen was stunned to hear that. At the end, he could hear a voice swaying as he hesitated. "Just say it, Kushida-kun. What did you find out about that girl?"

"What I found is this hitai-ate, Hokage-sama."

Kushida approached Hiruzen then handed over the hitai-ate he took from the girl he was helping. Just like him. Hiruzen gasped as he saw the black, white, whirlpool emblem shown to him. His mind moved quickly analyzing what was likely happening at Uzushio.

"Has that girl regained consciousness, Kushida-kun?"

Kushida shook his head. "When I left the hospital, the girl was still in intensive care so I haven't heard anything."

"I understand. Then, Kushida-kun, you can go back to your house first. I'll take care of it myself. You can keep the hitai-ate."

Kushida bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

With that, Kushida left the Hokage Tower with a furious feeling. His hands were tightly clenched into his hometown hitai-ate Uzushio. He immediately went to Training Ground 7. He had no desire to return to his home. Besides, he had an appointment with a beautiful young man from his class.

"I hope nothing bad happens in Uzushio."

***

Training Ground 7.

There was a young man with a long, spiky blonde hair sitting waiting for someone. He was done from warming up. Now he is just waiting for his classmates to come. Namikaze Minato is his name.

Minato still remembered their meeting 3 years ago. When there is a notification of a new student. He was immediately attracted. What he got was a young man his age with a long red hair tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Not too long maybe just shoulder to the same as him. Uzumaki Kushida. 

He remembered that time. Minato chuckled at the memory. Kushida who beat up a lot of his classmates because they mocked his red hair. He got the nickname The Hot-Blooded Habanero.

In addition, he himself was interested in becoming friends because he was a newcomer to Konoha. Especially his expertise in Fuuinjutsu. Something common for people in his clan. Uzumaki clan.

Due to his interest in fuuinjutsu, he became close friends with him. Exchanged ideas with Kushida about fuuinjutsu ideas.

Srrk! Srrk!

The sound of gurgling made him wake up and turn his head. Kushida has come but he looks different today. His expression looked confused and anxious. Minato also followed the emotions shown by Kushida.

"What's the matter, Kushida?"

"It is okay."

"You know I have known you for 3 years to know that you lied earlier. So, what's the matter?" That question made Kushida sigh heavily. Something that is rarely found from his friend.

"Minato. I was supposed to warm up near the village gate but I instead found a girl covered in blood there."

"Blood?"

"Yes! Don't interrupt me, flake! That girl is from the same clan as me. Uzumaki!"

Minato froze at that. He understood what was the problem. Minato turned quickly to Kushida who looked frustrated. "So? What happened to her coming to Konoha covered in blood?"

"That's what I also asked, idiot! When I found her the girl was unconscious so I didn't know anything. Then I carried her and took her to the hospital. See even I took her hitai-ate to keep me sane."

Minato sympathized to hear that. He knew that his friend was worried about the girl he brought to the hospital. Especially his longing for his family in Uzushio. Of course it frustrates anyone. Minato patted Kushida's shoulder soothingly. "It is okay..."

"I'm sure everything will be all right."

"I hope so."

Unfortunately, your wish was not granted.

***

5 days since the incident.

The girl covered in blood at that time was lying in one of the wards. Since 5 days ago, she hasn't regained consciousness. They managed to remove the poison from her body. At the same time providing the bidder. Now they are just waiting for her to come to her senses.

Sandaime also deployed a group of ANBU around the girl's ward. Just in case the girl awake and they can tell her right away.

Several times Kushida came with flowers. In fact he didn't even bring Minato along to visit the girl he found.

Chuunin's clothes that were covered in blood were also removed. Now the girl is wearing a patient gown. Kushida returned to sit next to the girl he found. The flower on the table has been replaced. He also put Hitai-ate Uzushio on the nightstand near the girl. 'When will you wake up? I'm getting impatient to know what happened to Uzushio.'

The white hand started moving. Her eyelids also began to move. Slowly but surely Narumi began to show a pair of beautiful green iris. Kushida gasped at the sight. He just found out that there is an Uzumaki who has green eyes like her. It was so beautiful that Kushida could only be amazed at the sight.

Not realizing that one of the ANBU had left there to inform Sandaime.

Narumi's green eyes caught the young man sitting beside her bed. She has the same red hair as her but is tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. 'His face looks familiar. Who?'

Narumi blinked several times. "Umm..."

"Huh?"

"Uh...how are you?" Kushida was nervous when he found the girl in front of him staring at him intensely. A red tinge began to appear on his handsome face. 'Damn it! Why is this beautiful girl looking at me like that? I got nervous myself.'

Not realizing with the praise pinned on his mind.

"Looks like it's all right. Who are you?"

Kushida facepalmed. His expression winced in embarrassment when he forgot to introduce himself. "Uh ... my name is Kushida. Uzumaki Kushida. Greetings."

"Oh. Narumi. Uzumaki Narumi. Greetings, Kushida-kun." Narumi stared blankly at Kushida who was blushing. Next to him, Narumi could see a shadow of Kushina.

'So, this young man is my mother's male version? Strange. I never thought that mom would be this handsome when she was a boy...ah.' Narumi blinked again in confusion when she realized what was in her mind about Kushida. A red tinge aggressively emerged from her beautiful face. Averted her blushing face to shame. 'I really praised him earlier? Can't believe it.'

'Huh? Why is her face turning red now?' Kushida thought while staring at Narumi's blushing face, confused and amused. 'Like an apple. I really want to eat it.'

'Eh? Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! How could you thinking pervert at a time like this! Could it be that I caught that person's pervert?!' Kushida panicked to himself in his heart. Not realizing the confused look from Narumi and the amused look from Sandaime Hokage behind him.

Ekhem!

Sandaime pretended to cough. Success brought Kushida back from his panic. Kushida's head turned towards Sandaime quickly. Narumi herself blinked at that. "Kushida-kun..."

"Ugh...jiji...hehehe."

Sandaime turned towards Narumi on the bed. "How are you, daughter?"

Narumi smiled. "Alright, Hokage-sama." Slowly she got up from her sleep. Winced in pain when the part that was stuck in the kunai hurt.

"Slowly." Quickly, Kushida immediately helped her sit up on the bed. Narumi managed to sit down with Kushida's help. She leaned back with the help of a pillow on her back. "Sorry, Sandaime-sama. I got the last mission from Uzukage-sama. My mission is to give this letter to you."

"Last?!"

Poof!

Narumi patted the storage seal on her body. Now in her hand is a red scroll bearing the symbol of a whirlpool. Narumi handed it to Sandaime.

Read it for a moment. Hiruzen let out a sad sigh. This caught the attention of the nearby Kushida. Kushida was allowed there because it involved the Uzumaki clan. As the Heir of the Uzumaki clan. He is obliged to attend.

"What happened to Uzushio, jiji?"

"Sorry, Kushida-kun. But..."

Brak!

Narumi's ward door opened roughly. The three of them turned their heads and found a mature woman with sandy blonde hair there. Dressed in doctor's clothes, she immediately closed the door. Put on a soundproof seal so that no one hears this conversation. "Sensei, I got your call. What happened?"

The two honey slices caught a girl with red hair on the bed. She was wearing patient clothes. This is definitely her ward. But what caught her eye was the girl's face. She looks like someone but she doesn't know who it is.

"Thank you, Tsunade. The girl in this bed is named ..."

"Uzumaki Narumi."

"...Uzumaki Narumi. 8 years. Chuunin from Uzushio. She got her last mission as Chuunin Uzushio to give this letter to me." Tsunade smiled at Narumi. It had been a long time since she had seen the people from her cousin's clan. With Kushida alone was enough but hearing another Uzumaki, she was happy. Even though the worry was still there because she came covered in blood.

"What's in it, sensei?"

"You two won't like what I'm going to tell you. Exactly 5 days ago, Uzushio was attacked by a combination of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri."

There was a sudden silence.

Hiruzen's expression looked sorrowful when he said that. Kushida and Tsunade were shocked. Narumi sat down in tears. Remembering the sacrifice of her mother, Sandaime Uzukage and the shinobi Uzushio.

"The children, the elderly, pregnant women and underage chuunins were successfully evacuated before the invasion. Chuunin Uzumaki Narumi's last mission was to hand over the scroll from Sandaime Uzukage-dono to me. Successful mission." Hiruzen continued sadly. He did not think that Uzushio did not ask Konoha for help. But he can understand. The troops from the 3 big countries came earlier than expected even if they asked for help even though they would still be late. Instead of Konoha having to endure shame and guilt, it's better not to just ask for help. Sandaime Uzukage only said goodbye in his letter.

"We are evacuating them all now, sensei! They are still part of the Uzumaki clan!"

"Tsunade sensei is right, jiji!"

"REJECTED!"

""What?""

"Evacuation is refused. The remaining evacuation mission of the Uzumaki clan has been handed over to Chuunin Uzumaki Narumi as the last mission given by Sandaime Uzukage-dono. I will not let you take the mission that has become the right of others. Let Narumi-kun carry out her mission as part of Uzushio for the last time!" Hiruzen held on to that. He could not possibly let his village shinobi seize the last mission from the sister village of Konoha.

Tsunade and Kushida lowered their heads. They understood what he was saying. They will let Narumi carry out her final mission as Chuunin Uzushio with pride. "Forgive us, Narumi-chan. We were too emotional after hearing what happened to Uzushio. We will not take your last mission. Instead, we will help you."

Narumi smiled sadly at that. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama, Kushida-kun. Tell you what, I also have to give you a letter from my mother."

Tsunade shook her head. "No need to be formal like that. We're family. Just call me Tsunade or you can call me Tsunade nee-san."

Narumi nodded in agreement. Touched her storage seal. The green scroll was in her hand. Then handed it over to Tsunade. "I am your cousin, nee-san."

"Eh?"

Quickly, Tsunade immediately read the contents of the scroll. Once finished, Tsunade could not believe what she read. Cousin. Narumi is truly her direct cousin. Narumi's mother, Senju Touka, was a cousin of her grandfather Senju Hashirama.

"Cousin? Narumi-chan, you are my cousin."

Tsunade hugged Narumi tightly. Hiruzen and Kushida on the other hand smiled confusedly. "Cousin?"

"Yes, we are cousins, sensei. It turns out that all this time Senju Touka has not disappeared. She went to Uzushio and got married there. Narumi is the daughter of Senju Touka."

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he heard. The illusionist legend from the Senju clan apparently settled in Uzushio. Married and have a daughter with the Uzumaki man.

"Your condition is healthy, Narumi-chan. We go home together, okay?"

"Right. That means the three of us live together!"

Narumi smiled happily to hear that. She will live with her cousin. "Then, Narumi-chan..."

Narumi turned to Hiruzen. "Do you want to be a Konoha Chuunin?"

"Good idea, sensei!"

"Of course. I also intend like that, Sandaime-sama."

"Amazing. Then, I'll take care of it right away. First of all, get over your condition first, okay?"

"Ok!"

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could contact me through this few account below 👇
> 
> Fb : hanae flower  
> Twt : @hanaeflo  
> Wp : @hanaeflo_  
> Ffn : hanae-flower7200  
> Ig : @hanaeflo_
> 
> That is my main accounts and the most active of my accounts
> 
> Thank you  
> Adieu👋


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the review. And indeed I don't know grammar. I'm sorry /bow.
> 
> As for Narumi's appearance, I agree. You can imagine Enkidu from the Fate Grand Order but the red hair version. I chose green eyes because I remember Shirayuki from Akagami no Shirayukihime. As for skills, I actually got inspiration from Leafa who used the Terraria Super Account in SAO War of Underworld. Because of this, Narumi has a green katana and when using it, flowers can come out. It's like Leafa's scene when she first dive in, right? For the fighting style thanks for the advice. Maybe I'll check Enkidu in the future for reference. Not to forget Leafa, because of Narumi's Mokuton skill, I got inspiration from Leafa. So it can be concluded that Narumi's fighting style is a mixture of Enkidu and Leafa.
> 
> Sorry for the fight scene. Since I am not good at explaining fights so will probably depict battle scenes as best as I can.
> 
> Sorry again for typo and grammar errors. Sorry too I can't write in a few words. Because once I type, the ideas just flow by themselves. When I checked the number of words, it turned out to be more than 10,000+ words. I'm so confused about how to cut it. Chapter 2 yesterday alone had 14,000+ words. So sorry if what you read over time is getting longer.

As soon as Narumi got permission from the doctor, Narumi immediately checked out of the hospital. The patient's clothes that had previously been opened were replaced with spare clothes from Tsunade.

Before returning home, Narumi together with Tsunade and Kushida went shopping for clothes. Most of the color is green because somehow Narumi prefers green. Perhaps as a memento because her late mother Senju Touka's eyes were green. But Narumi is fine. She likes green.

What she did after recovering was warming up. As she did in Uzushio first. Then she will do the exercises again.

Exactly a week since the recovery time given by Tsunade ended. Now Narumi is ready to become a Konoha Chuunin. Although several times Narumi grieved when remembering Uzushio. But she could not drag on in sadness. She must be able to be promoted to Jounin so that she can find and pick up the Uzumaki clan to Konoha.

The Chuunin clothes that she used to wear in Uzushio have been thrown away because of their damaged shape. Now Narumi is wearing a green short-sleeved blouse kimono with gold embroidery, covered with a black obi, short skirt, short stockings that stop at her thighs, Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead and brown sandals. The red hair on her hips was still left loose like before. (If you want to know what it looks like, imagine Kushina when Genin only changed the color to green and her hair didn't pinch it on the left side).

This morning as usual she was warming up. Then practice as usual. She still has to practice silent steps so she can walk without making a sound.

In between, Narumi took several class D missions to increase the money she had. Besides, there was no way she could just stay quiet without doing anything. Right?

After the training is over, Narumi will immediately carry out D-rank missions once again. Only in the afternoon she will train with Tsunade.

The day after yesterday, Tsunade just found out about her large chakra capacity coupled with perfect control. It must have been because he was descended from the Senju clan. That's why Tsunade offered to be her apprentice. Narumi agreed and a training schedule was given.

"Narumi!"

This voice made Narumi turn her head. She could see Kushida in his training clothes. "Are you training?"

"Actually, I've finished training." Kushida sweatdropped on hearing that. The wish he could practice together with Narumi was shattered. Black clouds can be seen above. Kushida looked gloomy now. A very rare sight.

"I'm sorry, Kushida! But, it's not my fault because you wake up later than me, right?" Kushida nodded in agreement grimly hearing that. Narumi chuckled seeing it. "Sorry, Kushida! Next time okay? I'm going to the Hokage Tower first. I want to take another D-rank mission."

"Again?! Why?! After a while other shinobi won't get a mission you know?!"

But only the voice of Narumi's laughter was obtained by Kushida. The day is terrible now. Initially Kushida wanted to train together with Narumi. But the fault is that he was the one that waking up late. So he can't practice together with Narumi.

Really amazing. Narumi, who was 2 years under him, was already a Chuunin in Uzushio. Kushida knew Uzushio's Chuunin standard was higher than other villages. But reality doesn't lie. Narumi really is the Chuunin of Uzushio or now Konoha. That's why Kushida put a sense of admiration for her. It's probably safe to say Kushida has a crush on Narumi.

'Have I really fallen for Narumi? Is it true? But, apparently not. I'm just amazed by her. At the age of 2 years younger than me, she has become a Chuunin. Yes, I'm sure I'm just amazed.'

Unexpectedly, heir from the Uzumaki clan likes to deny it. Just look at the future. Kukukuku. Oops...sorry that's for Orochimaru. If not, I must pay royalties then.

Narumi channel chakra into her feet. Then she jumped from one roof to another. She took the fastest path to the Hokage Tower. Her green eyes saw the window beside Sandaime was open. A smirk painted on her beautiful face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Sandaime-sama!"

Sandaime winced then fell from the chair. The chair he was sitting on also fell down with a loud crash. Narumi burst into laughter at the funny expression on Sandaime's face who should have looked wise. "Narumi. Why are you even going through the window? Why do I have a door but rarely used?"

"I know that. But I am a shinobi, Sandaime-sama. Of course through the window is the hallmark of a shinobi. Hehe." Narumi giggled at Sandaime's protest.

"What is it this time, Narumi?"

"I'm going to take a D-rank mission. Can I?" Both of Sandaime's brows curled when she heard that. Success makes Narumi's eyebrows also curl.

"What's wrong, Sandaime-sama?"

"For now, don't take D-rank missions. There are no D-rank missions. There are actually but I haven't signed them on purpose. Just continue your training with Tsunade. Do you understand?"

Narumi blinked. "Uuh...alright, Sandaime-sama."

With that, Narumi immediately left the Hokage Tower. Sandaime returned to continue his work. As usual, sign the mounting paperwork. Obviously with a gloomy air.

'Damn you, paper work! Just die already! I curse anyone who proposes a paper work!'

Still confused, Narumi left the Hokage Tower. Having no other choice, Narumi immediately went to Tsunade's place at the Konoha hospital. Narumi still had to finish her training with Tsunade.

'Well...I still have to finish my training with Tsunade nee-san. Besides, I'm her apprentice.'

.

.

While on the other hand.

Kushida practiced on his own with a sullen expression. His handsome face was wrinkled because of the annoyance that hadn't gone away. 'My annoyance still hasn't gone away from this morning. Even though I was wrong myself. Why am I so pissed off?'

Until a few moments later, he felt the presence of someone from behind. Kushida was very familiar with this existence. 'Minato huh?'

"Kushida! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou." Kushida replied in a curt tone. Success made Minato's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you pissed off?"

"It is okay."

"It just shows that you're not okay. Now, tell me, Kushida!"

Kushida scowled at Minato. It made Minato even more sure that his friend was upset. "What pissed you off?"

"I'm annoyed with myself, ttebane! I woke up late, ttebane! So now I can't practice together with Narumi, ttebane!" Kushida was surprised to hear himself say his catchphrase. Even though he had succeeded in getting rid it first. Minato is the same. He speculated that Kushida said his catchphrase only when he was upset or excited.

"Narumi?"

"Yes, Narumi. She is the Uzumaki girl I found yesterday. She is amazing, Minato. She is 2 years younger than us but she has become a Chuunin. Amazing!" Kushida's two purple eyes sparkled as she remembered Narumi proudly using Uzushio's hitai-ate or now Konoha's hitai-ate.

Minato smiled wickedly seeing it. "Be careful, Kushida. Gradually you will become more like fangirls with your behavior like that."

"Cih, how disgusting. Don't confuse me with those disgusting fangirls. They are everywhere like cockroaches. Usually just screaming incoherently. Live on a dream. Horrible! I bet they will instantly die in their first C-rank mission!" Kushida shuddered to himself as he remembered the fangirls he and Minato had at the academy. Minato beside him also got goosebumps himself.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kushida. I also got goosebumps myself imagining it. After all, your behavior is also a little similar. That's why I came to that conclusion."

"Of course not! I just admire Narumi! She is younger than us but already a Chuunin. I bet Narumi can become a Jounin easily!" Kushida proudly said that to Minato. While Minato just stared at his friend with an expression of amazement.

'This is the first time I see Kushida's attitude like this. I'm also curious about this Narumi. If she really is the Uzumaki like Kushida said, it means I just have to look for the girl with red hair.'

.

Finish training with Kushida. Minato immediately went home to the orphanage. Yes, the orphanage. He is an orphan. His father and mother died while on a mission. Now he has to live in an orphanage.

Jumping from roof to roof, Minato ran towards the orphanage. But before arriving there, Minato heard a noise from the opposite direction. He immediately went to find the source of the noise. Pressing his chakra to its lowest point, he crept near the bush. Minato was peeking at this time. 'I can't believe that I have to lower my pride to do this activity like that one perverted teacher.'

There his blue eyes widened in amazement. The girl in red that he was looking for was there. Together with an adult woman with sandy blonde hair. They are practicing. He knows that grown woman. The legend of Sannin Senju Tsunade. The granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. While the red haired girl was definitely her. Uzumaki Narumi.

The girl who had made her good friend Kushida's mood worse. 'Kushida is right. Uzumaki Narumi is younger than my generation but she is already a Chuunin. Her hitai-ate is on her forehead.'

Seeing the movements that Narumi and Tsunade made amazed him. Minato seemed to see Narumi dancing. Very beautiful. The movements have been trained to look elegant to be called dancing.

"I hope I could talk with her someday."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me explain again. Pairing for Narumi has been fixed, there is no change anymore. Minato x fem! Naruto x male! Kushina.
> 
> Namikaze Minato is still a boy. While the genderbenders are Naruto and Kushina.
> 
> Female Naruto => Uzumaki Narumi.
> 
> Male Kushina => Uzumaki Kushida. Also a Jinchuuriki Kyuubi replacing Uzumaki Mito.
> 
> I want to ask something. I have an idea for another story. Take the background in Britain. But I'll create it after Nature Heiress is done. You could say this is in another dimension like the Kamen Rider.
> 
> With Narumi (fem!Naruto) as the main character. Should i use her real name uzumaki Narumi? or change it to an English name?
> 
> If it is changed to an English name, any suggestions for an English name for Narumi? what do you think about the name Natalia?
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Gut.
> 
> Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning come to Konoha. Dawn is welcoming from the east. The sound of birds chirping in the morning. Typical cool air in the morning. Narumi woke up feeling the atmosphere. Her green eyes sparkled when she could see the view of the sunrise from her bedroom window.

After that, Narumi rushed out of bed and immediately took a shower. Once finished, Narumi was drying her wet hair.

Her green eyes blinked in confusion to see that there was a bird perched on her window. Walking closer, Narumi took the scroll tied to the bird's leg. Then read it carefully.

Once done. Narumi was in a state of shock. Many times she read it but still nothing changes.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHY I AM AMENDED TO BE A TEACHER OF ACADEMY?! DAMN YOU, JIJI?! JUST DIE DOWN IN PAPERWORKS!"

Narumi's booming voice successfully awakens the whole house, which only contains 3 people. Not a house I mean a mansion. Kushida and Tsunade grumbled at being un-elite awakened. In the early morning again. Must make reckoning. But they immediately got up and got ready to start their day.

At another place. An old geezer uh I mean the old man got goosebumps himself suddenly. But, he only considered the cold wind in the morning. He should have trusted his instincts. Surely he survived later.

Unfortunately, they didn't hear what Narumi was shouting. Because if so ...

They will laugh happily.

Sadistic.

.

Narumi is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her pretty face is sullen. Her Chuunin outfit, complete with Konoha's hitai-ate is already worn. Narumi still grumbled inside. 'Why do I have to be an academy teacher? I don't want to teach a bunch of children who dreams of becoming a shinobi!'

More or less the contents were like that. It is understandable that she herself has been a Chuunin for a long time. Forgetting the fact that Kushida, Minato and the parents of her future friends were still in the academy today. Only a few weeks later they will graduate.

"Ara, Naru-chan, why are you frowning? I want to punch you even more." A woman's voice with a very sweet tone was heard. So sweet that it makes a toothache. Turning her head, Narumi saw her cousin sitting there with eyebrows twitching in annoyance. 'It must be because of my screams this morning. No problem. If I'm upset then the people who are close to me should be just as annoyed as me.'

What an ugly thought. Narumi just stared flatly then continued to cook. Because Tsunade and Kushida can't cook, Narumi has to cook herself. She doesn't want to eat burnt or raw food or unedible food. Narumi decided to divide the tasks. Tsunade was in charge of buying groceries, Kushida washing the cutlery and she herself of course cooking.

Isn't that fair? It should be. She cooks. It's up to the chef.

Kushida just came and sat on the dining chair. His eyes were still half closed. Apparently still half asleep. Once finished, Narumi put her last dish on the dining table. Seeing Kushida who was about to fall asleep made her smile mischievously. Tsunade stared at her with one eyebrow raised. As if saying what will you do with that glass of water. But Narumi just ignored her.

Pour a little glass of water into her hand. Narumi squeezed her wet hands towards Kushida. "Woah what is this?! Why am I wet again?"

"Wake up! Do not sleep at the dining table." Narumi sat on another chair. Kushida rolled his eyes boredom. The three of them clapped their hands twice.

"""Ittadakimasu!"""

With that, they ate quietly. For a moment there was no conversation between them. "Naru-chan, why were you screaming so early in the morning? It must be your voice disturbing the next door neighbor."

"It's up to me, Tsunade-nee." Narumi replied curtly. Because the question that Tsunade asked made her badmood again. Annoyed, Narumi sped up her meal. "I'm done. I'm up first."

"Oh..."

With that, Narumi exited the Senju mansion. Her red mane danced to the wind. Leaving Tsunade and Kushida looking confused at Narumi's back. Turning to Tsunade, "What was that?"

"I don't know. I'm not Narumi. Just ask her when you two got to date." Tsunade commented nonchalantly. Ignoring the stuttered voice of Kushida's protest being cast at her. A mischievous grin painted on Tsunade's face when she saw Kushida's handsome face flushed almost the same color as his hair.

"I don't have a date with Narumi-chan!"

"Good. Keep denying like that. Later when you realize I'll just reply I told you so later." Tsunade snorted in disbelief at Kushida's protest. Tsunade is 100 percent sure that Kushida likes Narumi not just admiring as fans. But really like. Tsunade is sure Kushida will pursue Narumi later when he doesn't deny his own feelings. Besides that, Tsunade bet that he will have a tough competition in the future.

The prediction will be true after all.

Tsunade ignored Kushida's increasingly unreasonable impression. She had to get ready. She got the morning shift this time. After this war is over and Narumi's training is over, Tsunade will immediately leave the village. She wants to travel around the world.

Tsunade remembered the death of her brother and fiancé a little. Several times she woke up from nightmares. Not so bad that she had to get up at night. But still annoying.

Kushida grumbled inwardly. Starting from being woken up by Narumi's screams in the morning. Then teased by Tsunade. Until left by Narumi. Kushida's face flushed red almost like the color of his hair when he remembered Tsunade's words. 'I don't have a date with Narumi-chan. So true. Tsunade-nee didn't know what she was saying. She just woke up, she must still be half asleep.'

Then, pouted to himself as he remembered Narumi leaving him. 'Narumi-chan left me again. I want to go with Narumi-chan.'

Pushing away all his thoughts with a flushed face, Kushida immediately ran towards the academy. Yesterday they received an announcement that Amamiya sensei was taking time off because it was almost approaching the birth of her child. Kushida remembered that she would get a new teacher later. He wondered who the replacement teacher would be.

.

.

Narumi pouted. Her hands were crossed as she looked at Sandaime who was still calmly signing his paperwork. Green eyes became more and more narrowed when they saw Sandaime just calmly still. But when you looked at closely, Narumi could definitely see that Sandaime was starting to break out in a nervous cold sweat.

Sandaime got goosebumps himself. From the corner of his eye, he could see the sharp gaze Narumi had on him. 'Looks like Touka-sama. You're dead, Hiruzen.'

"Why did you choose me to be an academy teacher, jiji?" Noting that there's not suffix sama behind his name. His respect was lost for a moment after she got a teaching mission at the academy.

"I want you to socialize with your peers. But since you are already Chuunin, I decided you would be an academy teacher. Besides being able to be friends, you can also teach them." With a tone slightly nervous Sandaime explained. Narumi is like her own daughter. Coupled with her status as Tsunade's cousin through her mother Senju Touka. Sandaime sure there is an emotional closeness with Narumi.

But this seems like a bad thing. Sandaime never thought that Narumi inherited the deadly deathglare of the illusionist legend Senju Touka. He had always thought that Senju Touka was a tough woman with a sharp build but a soft heart. Now he himself still doesn't really believe that Uzumaki Narumi is the daughter of Senju Touka.

"After all, shouldn't you be happy? You're going to teach Kushida-kun." Hearing that, Narumi blinked for a moment. Before looking back at Sandaime. Narumi looked away.

"Whatever, jiji."

With that, Narumi exited the Hokage's office. Sandaime also let out a sigh of relief when Narumi came out of there.

Narumi jumped from one roof to the roof. He seemed to be thinking hard. 'That is true. That means I will teach the parents generation of my friends. Then I'll meet Minato. Then teach Kushida.'

Before a cruel grin appeared on her beautiful face. "I'll give them tort- I mean the most severe training for them."

Now Narumi arrived in front of the academy. It turned out that there were 2 other Chuunin people who were older than her. Narumi sighed heavily. "Let's enjoy our suffering."

The 2 Chuunin people who had the same fate nodded solemnly. Narumi walked in first. "Oh. Introduce first. I'm Uzumaki Narumi. Greetings."

"Yes, nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. Okita Shouzo desu."

"Greetings, Uzumaki-san. Minamoto Saguru desu."

Narumi only replied with a smile. Then, they paused for a moment in the teacher's room. There gathered academy teachers. The three of them got acquainted for a moment. Before they were given assignments to their respective classes.

Unexpectedly, Narumi got a special class. Special because the contents are the sons and daughters of the famous clan of Konoha. The cruel grin was painted again before turning into a sweet smile.

The noise of students could be heard when she passed several classes that were certainly not her teaching class. Before finally she arrived. From outside, Narumi also heard clearly what her prospective students are talking about.

Srak!

The door was slid roughly by Narumi. There was a moment of silence. Confidently, Narumi entered and stood at the front. Facing the would-be Konoha ninja. Take chalk and write her name for a moment. Hands on her hips. "Alright. Introduce first. My name ia Uzumaki Narumi. Chuunin Konoha. Here I replace Amamiya sensei who took maternity leave. Just call me Uzumaki sensei. Do you have any questions?"

It's quiet.

A grin formed as her green eyes caught Kushida who was surprised to see her. Beside him, she recognized the man with yellow hair spiky. Namikaze Minato. The few of a civilian gifted to be a ninja who survives until the final stage. Only a few weeks later they will graduate and join the team led by Jounin.

Too bad she has become a Chuunin. As well as an apprentice of Senju Tsunade. She will not be part of a team with the ninja candidates in front of her.

"Narumi-chan?!"

"Eh?!"

'Narumi?'

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you with some of your valuable reviews which can be count with fingers. I'd better have a little review but no flame. I've also decided not to change the name. Narumi will remain Uzumaki Narumi.
> 
> Sorry for the previous chapter /bow. I also know that yesterday's chapter was disappointing. There is nothing interesting at all from chapter 3. But it is important for the continuation of the story. That's why I just typed it short.
> 
> For the team. Any recommendations?
> 
> I was inspired by some fanart. So Team 7 is Minato, Fugaku and Kushida. Jounin is clearly the perverted Jiraiya. Then, I wanted Mikoto, Hyuuga Hanako (Hinata and Hanabi's mother, OC) and Haruno Sayuri (OC, Sakura's mother). For Jounin, there is no inspiration yet.
> 
> Team 9 plans Hyuuga Hiashi, Midoriya Natsume (OC) and Aburame Shibi. Team 10 Ino-Shika-Chou. Team 11 Yamanaka Inora (OC, Ino's mother), Nara Yoshino and Akimichi Zuno (OC, Chouji's mother). Actually the 2 people are OC because I also don't know the name of the mother of Ino and Chouji. Yoshino is Canon. I will not change the name.
> 
> I gave team 6 too yeah. Hyuuga Nezuko (Neji's mother, OC), Hyuuga Hizashi and Inuzuka Tsume. Team 5 too yeah. Aburame Shizuna (OC, Shino's mother), Inuzuka Hibiki (OC, Kiba's father) and Kakei Kizashi (OC, Sakura's father).
> 
> For Jounin, I have no inspiration except Jiraiya. Narumi did not join because she was already an apprentice with Tsunade.
> 
> There are many OC because there are no names of the mothers of Hinata & Hanabi, Neji, Ino, Chouji and Shino. Kiba's father is also unknown. For Sakura's parents, I'll change the name. Tehe ~
> 
> Yes, that's all and thank you.
> 
> Adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That afternoon, Minato came home after he finished training with Kushida. He had been doing this routine for a long time with Kushida.

Coupled with the accident the two of them met the perverted legend. Getting close. Kushida knew that this pervert was talented in the field of Fuuinjutsu. Just like him. But it seemed that compared to Kushida, it seemed that pervert was even more talented than him.

It's quite embarrassing. Because Kushida is the Heir of the Uzumaki clan. Of course Fuuinjutsu is mandatory for him. Minato, who was interested in Fuuinjutsu, began to approach Kushida.

It didn't go well at first. Coupled with the taunts of other children. They said that Kushida was an outsider. However, Minato himself argued that the children were uneducated.

The teacher at the academy herself had explained that the village of Kushida's origin, namely Uzushiogakure, was an ally of Konoha since Konoha was just founded by the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. In fact, they are much older than Konoha and are far more respected than Konoha which was just formed that time.

Even though he is not directly blood bound, Kushida is still the Heir of the Uzumaki clan. The wife of the Shodaime Hokage also comes from the same clan. Of course the Uzumaki clan is very respected.

But it looks like things are starting to change. The name of the Uzumaki clan brings fear to other villages that are not allies of Konoha. Caused them to be destroyed due to the invasion of 3 large villages. Because of that, the girl sought refuge in Konoha.

Uzumaki Narumi, Minato mused. The girl from the Uzumaki clan. The same clan as Kushida. Also she is a ninja.

Minato himself was amazed. Hearing the description from Kushida, the girl seemed younger than him. However, the existence of Uzushio's hitai-ate has become proof that she is a ninja. Not sure which rank is in.

Narumi came to Konoha covered in blood. Also in a state of unconsciousness. His friend Kushida took the girl to the hospital.

'I am curious. What kind of person is Narumi?' Minato thought again. Lost in his thoughts about that Uzumaki girl.

Before finally Minato shook his head strongly. Disband the contents of the thoughts that crossed his mind. 'Forget it, Minato. Just wait for news from Kushida. Now all I have to do is take a shower.'

For 5 days also Minato practiced alone. Sometimes with Kushida but lately he rarely does it like before. In the past, he and Kushida always practiced until late. But since the girl arrived in a very worrying condition, Kushida came to visit the hospital more often.

Minato understood it. Because Kushida has lived in Konoha for 3 years. He missed his parents who were in Uzushio. But what made him wonder was why Kushida never took him when he was going to visit her.

Minato assumed just in case the girl awake. It is certain that the girl will immediately report to Sandaime-sama after she regains consciousness. Because Kushida is the Heir of the Uzumaki clan. Of course Kushida was obliged to come. Outsiders must not interfere. That's why Minato just said yes when it came time for Kushida to visit the Uzumaki girl.

But gradually Minato also felt lonely. But he tried to brush it off. Minato knew that Kushida was worried right now. "Yo, Minato!"

This voice made him turn his head. There was a man with long white hair greeted him. "Ah, Jiraiya sensei. What's wrong?"

"Why are you asking me? I should have asked you. Why are you sitting there frowning?" Jiraiya sat beside him. Because Kushida often went to the hospital, Minato had to train alone with Jiraiya.

"It's okay, sensei. Kushida is currently in the hospital. Visiting that Uzumaki girl."

"Hm. You're right. Just now when I was at Sarutobi sensei's office, the ANBU who was guarding the girl came and informed me that the girl was awake. Then Sarutobi sensei immediately went there. It must be the Uzumaki clan. So, I just came here."

"I see..."

Minato felt happy for Kushida. Because the girl has regained consciousness. That means there will be other Uzumaki in Konoha. Turning towards Jiraiya, "Then, why don't you come with Sandaime-sama? Don't you usually come, sensei?

Glanced at Minato with a frown. "That's another thing. This one is the problem of the Uzushio and the Uzumaki clan. I am an outsider. Of course it is forbidden to interfere or know what problems in Uzushio."

"Hm..."

"But, surely Sarutobi sensei will explain it to me. Not as detailed as you think, Minato. Just the outline." Jiraiya hastily brushed off Minato's incredulous gaze. Jiraiya knew himself. He will not ask for a detailed explanation.

Minato's incredulous expression turned to relief. Jiraiya grumbled in the heart of the boy who was ignorant and no respect. But then returned to continue his activities. Read a Fuuinjutsu book then practice it.

"Come on, Minato! Let's continue the previous practice!"

"Eh? For what, sensei? How confident are you if I and Kushida will become Genin under your leadership?"

"I'm pretty sure! Move over there!"

"Ok! Ok!"

X

That morning Minato came to Training Ground 7. His training ground with Kushida. The training schedule every day is always morning and evening. Not long.

Channels chakra to both legs. Minato ran and then jumped from one roof to another. Take the fastest path to the Training Ground 7. There the blue bead can see a young man of his age with a shoulder-length red mane tied a ponytail. 'Kushida. It's unusual he come early.'

Given that Kushida was a sensor just like him, Minato was sure that now Kushida knew that he had come. Walked towards Kushida then greeted him. As usual.

"Kushida! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou." Kushida snapped back. The usually cheerful expression was replaced by an annoyed expression that was rarely found in his friend. One eyebrow Minato raised in surprise. "What's this again?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you pissed off?"

"It is okay."

"It just shows that you're not okay. Now, tell me, Kushida!" Minato knows that he is too bossy but this is important. Kushida is his friend after all. His friend is upset so it was his job to help him.

"I'm annoyed with myself, ttebane! I woke up late, ttebane! Now I can't practice together with Narumi-chan, ttebane!" Minato was surprised. Likewise with Kushida. It's been a long time since he heard Kushida say his catchphrase. Minato assumed that Kushida said it when he was upset or excited.

"Narumi?" Minato blinked owlishly at the sound of a foreign name coming out of Kushida. Then, Minato was amazed again because Kushida's annoyed expression was replaced by an expression of enthusiasm and excited.

"Yes, Narumi-chan. She's the Uzumaki girl I found that time. She's amazing, Minato. She's 2 years younger than us but has become a Chuunin." Kushida said in an amazed tone. The purple beads sparkled. Minato felt a little annoyed seeing it. Reminded her with fangirls. Minato got goosebumps. 'Horrible. Kushida became similar to that insect.'

Smiling crookedly, "Be careful, Kushida. Your behavior is similar to fangirls."

It made Kushida come back to reality. Kushida made an expression of disgust. Minato could understand that. "Don't confuse me with those roaches! Disgusting! I got goosebumps hearing you earlier. Be careful that they can appear again. They are everywhere like cockroaches. They are usually just screaming. Hearing damage. Their brain content is only fantasy. I hope that in their first C-rank mission they will meet a Shinigami-sama. At least then they can get more serious." Minato also got goosebumps beside him.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kushida."

"Then, let's just continue practicing."

"Alright." Without even looking at Kushida, Minato could tell from his tone that Kushida was frowning. But Minato just smiled.

"Come on, practice, midget fox!"

"Wild cat!"

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's enough for this chapter. Not too much. This chapter is specifically for Minato and also Minato's perspective on Kushida and Narumi. Hehe~
> 
> By the way, the team division is fixed. Because there was no suggestion, I made it myself. Just wait for the next chapter in the future~
> 
> Gut. Adieu~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for many typos🙏 jus and her i'm still make many typos with that

Narumi smiled lopsidedly at the reaction from Kushida. Beside him, she could see a boy with a spiky blonde hair who she knew very well. Namikaze Minato.

"Let's just start the lesson. Since I just met you, we start with introductions."

Finally they started to introduce themselves. Narumi nodded just listening. In fact she already knew most of their names. But it would be very suspicious then. Because at this time, she had just come from Uzushio.

Remembering Uzushio, Narumi became sad again. She doesn't remember the events of the Uzushio massacre. That's why she couldn't save Uzushio.

"Sensei?" The call made her realize. Staring at the source of the sound. The green bead caught the girl who could be called Sasuke female version. 'So, this is Mikoto.'

"Yes? Do you have any questions, Uchiha-chan?"

"Are you related to Kushida?" Hearing that, all the students there stared her. They are curious. Because of the physical, Narumi has similarities, namely red hair and white skin. But, the color of her eyes was different. If Kushida is purple then Narumi is green.

"Of course..."

Their bodies touch the table. Waiting for the sentence that was deliberately hung by Narumi. Exclude Kushida, the male Uchiha, the Hyuuga twins, Shikamaru's father, Shino's father and Kiba's father who just stared flatly while Minato gave him an amused look. 'I just found out that tou-san is sadistic.'

"...not." Ending with a cheerful tone, Narumi continued. Most of the class sweatdropped when they heard about it. If there were no tables at the front and chairs at the back they would have fallen to the floor.

"Sensei..."

"Our clan name is the same because we come from the same clan. But we have no direct family relationship. If the family is far away, maybe there is one but from which ancestor i don't know."

"Sadistic Sensei."

"Of course. Now we begin the torture!"

"Torture?!"

Narumi led their class out. Because Amamiya sensei previously was more in class now they will be more outside the classroom. They will practice more. Because in a few weeks they will graduate and soon become Genin.

"Okay. First we will warm up first. Stretching sufficiently then run around the academy until you can't run anymore."

""EH?!""

Most of those who whined were civilian female students. The female students who were descended from the Shinobi clan did so without protest. Because they are used to it.

"Don't protest! Just do it! Sensei will also come with you!" snarled Narumi fiercely. Her hands were on her hips while her red hair split into nine and moved wildly.

With that they immediately did as they were told without a fight. Likewise, Shikaku, who is known to be lazy, also moves quickly.

A few moments later, many of them sat down exhausted. Many complained especially from the civilian women who looked very new when it came to shinobi.

"Hm...your warm-up is good. Those who are still tired do this every day in your house."

"Eh? But, sensei, what if we sweat later? Body odor again. That's disgusting."

Many civilian female students agree with that opinion. Meanwhile the female students of the Shinobi clan snorted. Some of them gave them a disgusting look. The boys just rolled their eyes bored.

Narumi herself just stared flatly at the protesting student. Her green eyes turned cold. "I see. Then, why do you want to be shinobi?"

"Of course because of Minato-kun! Kyaaa!"

"Kushida-kun of course! Kyaaa! How handsome!"

"Fugaku-kuuuunnn!"

Meanwhile, some of the names mentioned just gave off a look of disgust at those who shouted earlier. "Then, the one who screamed earlier quickly quit the shinobi program!"

""EH?!""

"Sensei-"

"Konoha does not need people who want to be shinobi just because they are chasing men. Konoha only needs people who want to be shinobi because they love Konoha and are determined to protect Konoha and everyone in her." Narumi loudly and firmly rebuked the female students who complained and agreed with the complaints. Their expressions were shocked and stunned.

There was a sudden silence. The male students stared in awe at her. While some female students who have serious intentions become shinobi respect Narumi. "I am Uzumaki Narumi, a Chuunin from Konoha. My origin is not from Konoha but from Uzushio but these days I have started to love Konoha and started to think of Konoha as my home! I will do anything to protect my beloved home! My previous home was destroyed before! Previously, I couldn't do anything to protect my house! I feel useless! But, now I swear that I will train earnestly to protect my second home! You who only intend to be shinobi because men quickly leave here! This is not a game! One mistake from you , you were immediately killed! Not everyone can help you forever! You understand?! "

With that, most of the protesting female students immediately closed their mouths. Their heads bowed ashamed at themselves.

While the rest of them stared in awe and there was respect from their eyes on Narumi. Kushida smiled sadly at that. Remembering Uzushio who was left in ruins at this time. Minato beside him patted his shoulder as if to calm him down.

After everyone was silent and didn't protest, Narumi smiled warmly again. "Alright. Let's start the lesson. For the first time we will do taijutsu one on one with me. Now there are not so many students, right? We can finish it right now!"

"Ha'i, sensei!"

X

As soon as Minato saw the redhead girl enter the room. He felt excited. Since the peek event yesterday that he did, Minato became amazed and also curious about Narumi.

Amazed because Narumi is younger but has become a Chuunin. Intrigued because Narumi is a student of Senju Tsunade. Minato wondered if Narumi was able to perform Tsunade's famous technique. With one hit it can make the enemy battered.

Minato knew because the trainer was Senju Tsunade's teammate. He and Kushida also trained with one of the legends of the Sannin. "Alright. Here we go. First, let's do one on one taijutsu. Not so much people here so we can definitely finish now."

From the very beginning Narumi entered the classroom, Minato's blue bead stared at Narumi with interest. Like a predator, Minato stared at Narumi intensely. Several times, Minato was comforted by Narumi's attitude. Especially his friend who is beside Kushida. His expression looked cute, Minato admitted it.

But, when Narumi's red hair was moving wild earlier, Minato shivered in horror remembering it. 'Remind me not to upset her in the future.'

Especially with her speech about Konoha which requires a ninja who loves Konoha and is determined to protect Konoha. Because Konoha is his home. Yep, that's the point he got from her speech earlier. His sense of admiration grew for Narumi.

Minato knew the two of them were still grieving over Uzushio's fall. But, at least now they are starting to feel Konoha is their home. And if not...

Well, Minato himself will make sure that Narumi and Kushida stay in Konoha. Minato wanted to share his home with Narumi and Kushida.

Several other students were already doing taijutsu with Narumi. As Minato expected, Narumi was very fast. Maybe it can be compared to him. This made him even more excited. 'Maybe I can have a match to see who is faster than the two of us.'

Kushida definitely didn't come. Minato knew that his friend Kushida was really fast. However, speed wasn't Kushida's superior point. Kushida was more suited to strength. That's why his attacks always feel heavy.

Shikaku is beside Minato. Seeing Minato who looked excited made him let out a tired sigh. 'Troublesome.'

"You want to spar with that girl?" asked Shikaku in a bored tone. Minato turned to him with a big smile. "Of course. You can see that Uzumaki sensei is the fast type. Same with me. Of course I want to know who is faster among us."

"It's definitely Narumi-chan who is faster, Minato." A grunt from Kushida rang out. Minato is a little offended because a good friend he has known for 3 years defends Narumi. But that was certain because after all Narumi and Kushida were from the same clan. 'Considering Kushida who seems like a fanboy of Narumi, maybe opinions are very biased. Of course Kushida will choose Narumi because he is his idol.'Minato just shook his head at that.

"Besides, Narumi-chan can also do silent steps. You will definitely have a hard time beating her." Okay, now Minato and Shikaku are curious. The two of them looked at Kushida asking for an explanation. Kushida just smirked seeing her. "Silent step? What's that?"

"Well, as the name implies. Silent Step. In other words, Narumi-chan's footsteps were silent. It will definitely confuse most of the people. Because usually they can definitely hear footsteps no matter how they try to hide them. But, Narumi-chan. She already had Silent Step, which means it will be even less detectable. " Now Minato's blue beads glowed in awe. Almost the same as Kushida. Now Minato's admiration for Narumi is growing.

Kushida didn't like it a little. Before he blinked in surprise. 'Wait, why don't I like it when Minato admires Narumi?'

Shikaku saw it all and it made him let out a tired sigh. 'Troublesome. These two people are really troublesome.'

"Next, Namikaze Minato. Please come forward."

The sweet voice made him aware. Minato excitedly stepped forward. Meanwhile Kushida was watching closely. Shikaku beside him also paid attention.

"Okay, there are no rules. Which means you are free to attack me using anything. Exclude ninjutsu and genjutsu. Because this is just a taijutsu test and my job is only to analyze you. Understood?"

"Got it, sensei." With that, Minato and Narumi got ready with their respective stances. The two of them smiled meaningfully.

"Hajime!"

Minato and Narumi moved together. Quickly, they moved to block and attack. Minato finally understood Kushida's meaning. Because right now he has a little troubled because Narumi didn't make the slightest sound. Even now Minato could imagine there was a smug smile on Kushida's face.

Whoosh! Minato swiftly evaded. Minato returned to Narumi once again. "Concentrate, Namikaze-kun. If earlier I was the enemy of Konoha, it's certain that your head was cut off."

"I understand, sensei." With that the two of them were back in action.

Punch! Dodge! Parry! Attack! Like that over and over again. This time Minato stayed focused. Narumi smiles seeing him. 'Tou-san is amazing. We'll try something else.'

Narumi disappeared from Minato's presence. With sensor, Minato expanded the distance of his sensor. From above, below, right, left, front and back. However there is no Narumi.

The audience was tense at the edges. That means academy students. Everyone is also looking for Narumi.

.

On the other hand.

Three people were watching at the Hokage's office. Sandaime Hokage has been confirmed there. While the other 2 people are his two students. Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya was confirmed to support Minato but he was also curious about Narumi's abilities. Since Narumi was Tsunade's apprentice, Jiraiya was naturally curious. As far as he could see from before he could not see any movement that was characteristic of Tsunade.

Jiraiya also knew that Narumi was Tsunade's cousin. Narumi's mother is Senju Touka. Which is the cousin of Tsunade's grandfather. Senju Hashirama.

"I've never seen any of your signature movements, Tsunade. Are you sure you teach her?" asked Jiraiya doubtfully. Tsunade beside him snorted in annoyance.

"Of course I also teach her. But my fighting style is different from her. If I focus on strength, Narumi focuses on speed the same as Minato. The difference is Narumi can focus on strength only when she wants to."

Just imagining Jiraiya shuddered to himself. The people from the Senju clan were indeed terrifying. No wonder the Senju clan has a nickname Clan with thousands of techniques.

With a sturdy body, abundant chakra although not as much as their cousin Uzumaki clan and also perfect chakra control. Sounds very OP indeed. No wonder they became a clan that everyone admired and feared.

Seeing a mixture of Senju and Uzumaki in the form of Narumi, Jiraiya was sure that Narumi would become a strong shinobi later. That's because she is a direct descendant of both clans. Unlike Tsunade, who has entered the second generation even though she is a descendant of Hashirama himself.

Jiraiya believed that Narumi would be able to surpass Tsunade. No...maybe she could surpass Hashirama himself. His hunch said so.

"Uzumaki Senju Narumi huh..." muttered Jiraiya. Hiruzen and Tsunade glanced at him.

"You're right, Jiraiya. My cousin Narumi...there is a possibility that she will surpass me someday."

"Not only a possibility, Tsunade. But, it can be confirmed. Just look at the abundant amount of chakra that surpasses you. Coupled with perfect chakra control and also Fuuinjutsu. And she is just Chuunin. I don't want to imagine what she will be like when she is an adult later." Hiruzen responded with a slight shiver. Jiraiya there also shuddered in horror at that. Tsunade smiled with satisfaction.

"Of course. Narumi-chan is a direct descendant of both clans. But I have a hunch Narumi-chan is hiding a big secret."

"Big secret?"

"It's no secret like that." Tsunade waved her hand quickly.

"But, that secret might shock us."

"I thought I should prepare my heart first. Haah...typical Senju clan people." Hiruzen let out a tired sigh. Seeing Narumi made him remember his teacher Hashirama. The aura is the same. 'Could it be...it could be.'

"We'll see."

.

Narumi appeared from above and attacked Minato. But Minato managed to ward off.

Unaware of Narumi's second hand moving freely then caught Minato's other hand. "Hyaaaaahhhhhh!"

With such force, Narumi slammed Minato. Then, she sat on top of Minato's body. Her red hair scattered and some of Narumi's bangs were hanging over Minato's face. And Minato could smell roses from her. A red tinge began to appear on Minato's handsome face but as much as possible he endured it.

Kushida on the fringe was annoyed to see them. Narumi who sat on top of Minato. Even though it wasn't very visible, Kushida could see a red tinge on her face. 'Wait...why am I upset?'

"Alright. I think that's enough for you, Namikaze-kun. Your stances are good. Your speed is also good but it can be improved again. What you have to remember is not to break your concentration in the middle of a fight. Luckily this is just an evaluation and not a real fight. If not, it's certain that your head was cut off. Understood?!"

"Understood, sensei."

"Good. Next, Uzumaki Kushida."

With that, Kushida moved forward. Narumi awakens from her position. Oblivious about her position with Minato before. Minato himself walked quickly towards Shikaku. Shikaku grinned at Minato. Meanwhile Minato avoided Shikaku's gaze. "Doesn't smell good Minato?"

A red tinge erupted from Minato's face. Most of his face was red like a tomato. But he was silent, did not answer. His blue bead he focused on Narumi and Kushida. 'Yes, it smells good.'

With that, Kushida and Narumi took their respective stances. For a few moments the two of them just stared at each other. "Same as before. Only taijutsu. Using ninjutsu or genjutsu is prohibited. Got it?!"

"Got it, sensei."

"Good. Hajime!"

Tak! Tak!

With that, the two of them moved quickly. But only Minato knew the difference. Narumi excels in speed while Kushida excels in strength.

Narumi flipped back then disappeared. Reappeared behind Kushida then her two feet pinched Kushida's head. Kushida slammed but Kushida was able to balance his body.

Kushida stepped forward then attacked Narumi. 'As expected. Narumi is fast. Maybe as fast as Minato. However, Narumi is superior because of her Silent Step.'

Punch! Avoid! Attack! Parry!

Keep on like that over and over. Until finally, Narumi attacked Kushida's unguarded area. While her feet moved to sneak, Kushida slipped and fell and then Narumi caught Kushida's wrist.

Forcing him on his stomach then sat back down on it. Narumi's red mane scattered and some of her front bangs fell. Kushida could smell roses from her. Now a red tinge that tried to invade his face as best he could.'Now I know why Minato blushed earlier. It smells good.'

Shikaku grinned again at the sight. Glancing at Minato, one eyebrow raised to see Minato's eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Even though only he could see it. 'Troublesome. These two people are indeed troublesome. I hope they don't fight just over this.'

"That's enough, Uzumaki-kun. You're already good. Just don't lose your guard. Then take care of your entire area. If not, it was confirmed that you were stabbed by the enemy. Understood?!"

"Got it, sensei."

"All right. Our practice is over now. Let's go back to class."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, looks like this is enough for the current chapter. To Sakura's parents, that's right.
> 
> The one Haruno is Haruno Kizashi is the father. Then Mebuki is the mother. In the previous chapter I also thought about it again and I decided to just use Kizashi and Mebuki.
> 
> Not so using OC so stick with Canon. The ones using OC were Ino's mother, Chouji, Shino, Neji and Hinata. Then Kiba's father is also OC.
> 
> I also added the Kurama clan to complete the team. I'll find the name of Kurama Yakumo's parents first. If there is, I will use it. If not, I will make OC again.
> 
> That is all and thank you.
> 
> Adieu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own anything here but obviously this story and a few OCs is MINE!!! You could use it if you ask permission from me first. You could contact me through PM too.

The class that Narumi taught quickly became their favorite class. Especially with female students from shinobi clans. They finally have a new friend and a teacher.

They even call Narumi by her first name. Exclude boys. Lessons went well and until they finally approached the academy graduation exam.

In the end, most of them passed. With Minato getting the Rookie of the Year award. On Minato's forehead was the same blue black as Kushida. While Narumi's is black.

Narumi walked over to Kushida and his friends who had gathered there. A smile full of happiness painted on Narumi's face. She also looked proud because after all they were her students even though only for a short time.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Namikaze-kun. You too, Kushida." Minato and Kushida blushed at that. While Shikaku grinned at the sight of the two prima donna of the academy looking smitten with the Chuunin girl in front of him.

The two of them felt a grin aimed at both of them from Shikaku. At the same time, both of them gave deathglare to Shikaku. Shikaku's grin grew wider. 'Oh, I know I'm going to like this. I never thought these 2 people have the same type of girl.'

"Sensei, just call me Minato. After all, you're our teacher." Minato shyly made a suggestion. Kushida also gave him a deathglare.

Narumi smiled at Minato. "Alright. Ex. I am your former teacher, Minato. Now you are a Genin. Which means you are my junior colleague. Because I am Chuunin." Obviously answered Minato's second request. 'Kawaii. I didn't know that tou-san who was blushing like this looked cute. This must be what kaa-san saw first.'

"Anyway, keep trying okay? Your path has only just begun. Don't settle for just because you are Genin now. On the contrary, it's just starting. Got it?"

"Understood, Narumi-chan. So, what are you going to do today?" Kushida was curious. Because after this they will be divided into several teams. Meanwhile, Narumi, who is already in Chuunin, must have other activities.

"Oh!" Narumi patted her forehead while grimacing. Narumi just remembered that today there is a training schedule with Tsunade-nee. Since today was a graduation she could go straight to the hospital to continue training. "I forgot! I have to go to the hospital now! I'm sorry, Minato, Kushida, Shikaku! I have to go first. Hopefully we can meet again next time, okay?"

With that, Narumi immediately left from there. Since she is late, she picked up the speed she normally used. The three new Genins could only stare. Kushida shook his head knowingly. "Narumi-chan forgot that I was in the same house with her. I see her every day."

Hearing this, Minato automatically gave Kushida an angry look. Although he finally stopped it. 'Why am I angry with Kushida?'

"Hoho. So..."

"So what?" Kushida asked annoyed by Shikaku's teasing tone. Shikaku still grinning triumphantly. "I never thought you two have the same type of girl."

"Huh? What do you mean, Shikaku?" Now Minato who asked. From his tone, Minato looked genuine in confusion. Which means that Kushida thought Minato was just as unaware as him. "Well, seeing your reaction with Uzumaki-san, you always blush when you are praised or given a smile by her. Then, when Uzumaki-san's attention is only focused on one person you also look angry with each other. That means you are jealous."

The two of them stared at Shikaku in disbelief. Meanwhile one of Shikaku's own eyebrows rose as if he was asking. "What is wrong?"

"You don't usually talk at that length, Shikaku."

"Minato's right. You're really Shikaku, right?" Kushida asked in confusion. Shikaku himself grumbled. Before finally letting out a tired sigh. "Troublesome."

"Now this is the real Shikaku!" Minato and Kushida laughed together. Leaving Shikaku who was suddenly tired of himself hearing this statement from his two friends.

The two of them did reply with unrelated things. But actually they were thinking about Shikaku's words. After all Shikaku is a Nara. They have a high IQ and are observant too. They should consider it.

What Shikaku said was all true. Both of them realized. Minato and Kushida looked at each other. Then look away. They just realized that their girl's taste is the same. This raises questions. Do they have to compete? Or do they share?

"Well, you're right, Shikaku." Kushida raised his voice. Minato and Shikaku turned to look at him. Kushida shrugged his shoulders. "It can't be helped right? I like beautiful girls who can fight like Narumi-chan."

Minato also nodded in approval beside him. Shikaku only muttered troublesome once more. "So, what are you going to do after this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Are you guys going to compete? Or what?" Now Kushida and Minato looked at each other. As if asking each other. Before smiling together. "Looks like it is. Even though Minato is my own best friend, there's no way I wouldn't fight him seriously, right?"

"Kushida is right. This way, we can have each other's motivation."

"Troublesome." That was the mainstay of Shikaku and everyone from the Nara clan.

"Hahahahahahaha." The two of them laughed at each other when they heard Shikaku's mainstay reply. Shikaku just let out a tired sigh.

Until finally the team division began. In the end Minato and Kushida teamed up with Fugaku. Success made them both cheer. Even though they had groaned because it turned out that the perverted teacher was right. Right. Jiraiya who became their Jounin sensei.

May you still be pure and innocent. The new Team 7.

xxxXXXxxx

Unlike Narumi. When Narumi arrived at the hospital, she was immediately scolded by Tsunade for being late. However, Narumi accepted it because this time it was her fault.

Narumi headed straight to her usual place. She will train her medical ninjutsu. More precisely the Chakra Scalpel. Actually she can already but she wants to master it without bothering to use a few hand seals.

If Narumi can use Chakra Scalpel without hand seals this can speed up the treatment. Coupled with some of the ninjutsu she had. Narumi made mental notes to learn her ninjutsu so she could use it with just one or two hand seals.

Narumi groaned in exasperation as soon as she remembered she has Chakra Chains. Indeed, only a few of the Uzumaki clan can use it. However, it turns out that Narumi falls into that category. Judging from the shape, Narumi's was much denser than Kushida's transparent. 'Troublesome. I still have to master Chakra Chains. Gradually I became more and more like Nara.'

"What are you thinking, Narumi-chan? Concentrate on the thing in front of you!" Tsunade bluffed when she saw Narumi who looked dreamy.

"Hai!" Tsunade's bluff successfully made Narumi wake up from her reverie. Then she increasingly focused her healing chakra on the wound in front of her.

'It seems, that earlier should be postponed first. I still have to finish this one. Yes, right. Step by step. There's no need to think too far.' Narumi herself wasn't there yet so she had to postpone it. However, Narumi made a mental note for her to ponder on later.

Narumi nodded. Then, refocus on what is in front of her. Tsunade smiled as her sister cousin's confident expression appeared.

Until a few moments later, Narumi finished. Narumi sat on the available chair. Not far from her is Tsunade who looks satisfied with the results of Narumi's work. "Congratulations, Narumi-chan. You're getting better and better. If your process gets better like this, maybe you can become a real medic-nin."

"Oh? My journey to becoming a medic-nin is still a long way off, Tsunade-nee. It's only just beginning."

"Good. Don't be too satisfied with the results you have. That way, you can still improve." Narumi just nodded at Tsunade's praise.

Narumi took her and Tsunade's bento from her storage scroll. For now, Narumi could only create a storage seal through the scroll. Next time, Narumi targets she can put storage seals on her limbs. Better on the wrist or on the side of his waist. Either on the left or the right. Because after all Narumi has a sword. The sword given by Senju Touka.

It seemed like Narumi's mental notes were getting longer and longer. Narumi let out a tired sigh as she remembered it again. But, she had to do it slowly. Step by step.

"So, who did you choose?" This question made Narumi blinked. Turning towards Tsunade, Narumi could see a teasing glint in those honey-brown eyes.

"Which one?"

"Namikaze Minato or Uzumaki Kushida? Recently I heard there are rumors about 2 young men who seem to have admiration for you." Tsunade teases Narumi. This succeeded in making Narumi blushed. Her face flushed like a ripe apple. Narumi is indeed a cute girl.

Narumi snorted unclassified. "Nothing. They both admire me because I'm 2 years younger than them but already a Chuunin. That's nothing more."

"Oh really?"

"Of course. Where did you get the idea, Tsunade-nee?" Now Narumi whined with a frown. It's a shame to discuss. This old hag! Tsunade was now grinning mischievously when she saw Narumi who looked like she was in denial. But actually Tsunade knew that her little cousin just oblivious about things like this. Her head is even denser than a rock. Explaining this to Narumi requires a great stock of patience.

"Besides, they are still kids. Just graduated from the academy. They just think I look cool because I have become a Chuunin even though 2 years younger than them."

"Yes, you are a kid too. And even younger than them. Keep saying that to yourself. One day I'll just say I told you so in return."

"Hmmph!" Narumi turned away an irritated face. Meanwhile Tsunade giggled inwardly. 'Surely Narumi-chan ended up with those 2 people. I am sure of it. My gut says that.'

And a few years later, Tsunade's hunch came true.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just this much. Nothing really interesting. Indeed, in the era of Minato it is not described at Canon. Because well...nothing interesting happened there. At least interesting enough to be an important moment in the future. Exclude Kushina's kidnapping. Indeed, it is quite important to say because with that Kushina finally likes Minato. It's the same here later. Minato will save Narumi. I don't know what chapter later. 
> 
> For the next scene it might be likened to Naruto's route. Mission to Nami for Team 7. Chuunin Exams. Narumi's training with Tsunade was also over. After that Narumi was accepted by the ANBU, maybe? Well, that's all the spoilers for today. 
> 
> Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto obviously but this story and a few OCs is MINE! You could use them after you ask permission from me.
> 
> Warning : many typos and grammatical error. I need Beta. If any of you want to be my beta you could contact me through PM. Or check my profile and send me DM or PM through one of my accounts.

Chapter 8

After graduation, team 7 consisting of Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku and Uzumaki Kushida took a D-rank mission. According to existing protocols. But, that doesn't deny that D-rank missions are lousy. Not a mission. It looks more like chores.

The three of them complained that since they graduated they were only doing D-rank missions. Indeed, several times Jiraiya made them do training if they didn't take D-rank missions but they were too bored with activities that just happened.

Minato actually didn't want to complain like his teammates. However, this time he agreed with Kushida and Fugaku. Their activities are just like that. Too monotonous.

"Yosh! Mission completed! Now we go to the Hokage Office and report. After that we will train again. I think you have mastered the previous training right?" Jiraiya wagged his eyebrows up and down and teased his three students.

"Of course we have, ttebane! Damn lazy perverted teacher! How can we get a teacher like you, ttebane? Our fate is really unlucky, ttebane!" Kushida started the fight in a hot manner. His hand was pointing at Jiraiya's face. Then from his face alone, Minato and Fugaku could tell that Kushida was very upset.

"Hai, hai! Let's go to the Hokage's Office! Time to report!" Ignoring Kushida, Jiraiya quickly headed for the Hokage's Office. Leaving his three students behind.

"Don't ignore me, Ero-Sennin!" Kushida shouted with all his might as he ran after Jiraiya who had already left for the Hokage's Office. Meanwhile Minato and Fugaku sighed tiredly. Fugaku looked up. 'What sins have I committed in the past to have a team like this, Kami-sama?' he thought miserable.

"Eh...Fugaku, let's follow them. I wonder what kind of mission this time." Minato tried to calm Fugaku down. From his upward look, Minato could guess what he was thinking. The contents are not much different from his actually.

Minato was glum for a moment. 'I miss Narumi-chan. Eh?' Minato blinked before a red tinge filled his handsome face. "Come on, Fugaku!" In haste, Minato immediately caught up with his teacher and teammates. Trying to hide the red tinge on his face.

"Yes, yes, I will be there." Fugaku followed Minato. Actually, he had glanced at Minato's expression. Seeing the red tinge on his face alone, Fugaku could already guess what was on his mind. Maybe more precisely who.

Since the academy, Fugaku knew that Minato was interested in that Chuunin girl. Kushida too. Most of their generation knows that Minato and Kushida are attracted to Narumi. Even though the two people didn't notice it at all. It's sad. But, Fugaku just stood there and watched. After all, being the audience is more enjoyable than playing a drama like the three of them.

OK, back on topic. Fugaku and Minato arrive at the Hokage's Office. There were already Jiraiya and Kushida there. The two of them are still arguing. While Sandaime was staring at them expressionlessly but both of them could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. His eyes caught Minato and Fugaku's arrival. "Alright. Since Team 7 is complete, we will start now. Jiraiya!"

Hearing his name being called made Jiraiya explain their mission clearly. He was so used to it that he didn't have to ask anymore. While Jiraiya was explaining, his three disciples stood silently behind him. Since it is already in such an important situation, of course they will be silent. Especially Kushida. He will shut up. For now. When the time comes, Kushida will continue the argument.

"Very well. Thank you, Jiraiya."

"Of course, sensei."

"So, team 7. Are you guys going on another mission?" Sandaime asked. He looked at the three Jiraiya disciples. "Of course take another mission, Sandaime-sama."

Sandaime nodded in agreement while his hands looked for the mission paper that he would give to Team 7 in front of him. "Of course, of course. Ah!" The voice at the end sounded like he had found something. And sure enough. In his hand was another mission paper.

Looking at Jiraiya, "So, Jiraiya, are they ready to take on a C-rank mission?" Glancing at his team, Jiraiya could see that his three students were gazing expectantly. Especially Kushida. Jiraiya snorted shamelessly while grumbling. 'Just like this they just respect me. But, if on a normal day, they would mock me. Especially Kushida.'

"All right, C-rank then. I have one C-rank mission here. This mission goes to Taki. You just have to become the bodyguards of the Taki merchants. How about it? At least it's quite easy to just take the merchants to Taki. Then, you guys go back to your back to Konoha." Sandaime explained calmly. Jiraiya looked at his team. Who also looked at him full of confidence in him.

"Very well, sensei. We take this mission." Jiraiya faced backwards looking at his team. "Team, prepare your things for a week. In 2 hours we will meet at the north gate. Dismiss!"

Jiraiya looked seriously at Sandaime. To which he also replied seriously. "I want to borrow one medic to come with us. I have a bad feeling about the mission this time, sensei."

"Is that so? Alright. Narumi will come with you. How is that?" Jiraiya considered it even though it wasn't really necessary. Before he smiled broadly. "Good idea, sensei! Then, I'll go to the hospital first!"

Team 7 disbanded immediately. They returned to their respective homes to prepare their needs. Exclude Minato who returns to his apartment. After he graduated and became a Genin, Minato began to earn money from the missions he took. That's why he was able to rent the apartment he currently lives in. Besides, the price was not too expensive and he could afford it.

Once all is over. The three of them immediately dashed towards Konoha's north gate. There Jiraiya and the client were waiting there. And he is not alone. There was a redhead girl in there. The three of them were surprised but just kept quiet.

"Sensei, why is Narumi-chan here?" Kushida asked after smiling at Narumi. "Heya, Kushida, Minato. Fugaku-kun too."

Fugaku nodded politely. Meanwhile Kushida and Minato looked excited. Their expressions brightened at the sight of Narumi there. Jiraiya realized that and inside he grinned with satisfaction. 'My student does have good taste. Narumi is certain to grow up to be a very beautiful girl in the future. It's not in vain I always teach them about women huh.'

"Of course because Narumi-chan will be our medic. Among us there is no medic. You are all front line fighters of a different type. Of course with me too. I thought it would cost us a lot because there was no medic. So, I borrowed one from Tsunade-hime. "

The three students nodded. The reason made sense. They can accept this excuse. 'Only this time the reason made sense.'

"I know you guys think my reasons make sense this time." Jiraiya grumbled to himself. From his expression alone, Jiraiya could a little guess what was on the mind of this brazen student. "Alright. Let's go!"

Their client is named Minamoto. He is originally from Taki and brought his own caravan from Taki to Konoha to bring herbs. Now his trading time at Konoha is over and is about to go home. However, the route to go home is slightly different from the route used when leaving for Konoha. "Minamoto-san, is the route we took this time different from the route you used when you departed?" Narumi asked.

Narumi walked behind Minato because she was a medic so she tolerated their ignorance of her true abilities. In Uzushio, even though Narumi was a medical ninja, she was a medical ninja on the front lines. Almost the same as Tsunade, but of course the level is far different.

Minato on the left side of the client front. On the right side were Kushida and Fugaku while Jiraiya sat beside Minamoto.

There are no significant problems. Starting from the time they left Konoha until the next day when they arrived at Taki. Only a few bandits were seen. They look disgusting. With dirty clothes and a bad smell that surrounds them.

One of the bandits came forward. His eyes were fixed on the only girl among them. "Hey, stop you guys! Better just leave the old man's money to us. How? Or maybe the girl over there wants to play with us for a while?" This bandit laughed lewdly coupled with lecherous glances at Narumi. Narumi wrinkled her nose in disgust at that. Likewise with Team 7 and the client who sat in the coachman chair.

"Disgusting! Just die already!" Narumi beat them only with her bare hands. Then, they returned to continue their journey. Team 7 shivered a little to see Narumi beating the bandits.

They stayed there for a while. They also sleep and eat. While some are free. Who doesn't want free food right?

The next day they prepared to go home. After saying goodbye, the five of them immediately returned to Konoha. They jump from one tree branch to another. They run at medium speed. "Isn't this mission too easy?" Narumi spoke up.

Jiraiya hummed in agreement with Narumi. Team 7 nodded in agreement. All they face is the bandits. But, they are grateful that the only mission they are doing is C-rank, of course it's just bandits.

"But, we didn't get any experience. Even the bandits Narumi was the one that beat them!" Kushida whined in protest. Minato and Fugaku nodded.

"Shut up! I think I have the right to beat them up for their comments. Don't you think?" Narumi glared at Kushida who was sweating coldly and found Narumi staring at him. Jiraiya burst out laughing as he saw his hot-blooded pupil wheeze in front of Narumi.

'He's totally smitten. This girl has quite a bit of success in taming that hot-blooded Kushida.' There was a lecherous smile on his face. Jiraiya imagined his two students and one Tsunade relative to be the main characters in his book. 'If I recorded their story, how much will I get?'

Narumi caught a lecherous smile on Jiraiya's face. Narumi was furious. BUK! "Ouch!"

Fast as lightning, Narumi kicked Jiraiya's back in the head. Then, continue on her way. Adding chakra to both of her legs, Narumi accelerated her jump.

The three students just shook their heads pitifully. Not helping Jiraiya, they sped up even more. They can catch up with Narumi. Jiraiya at the back was just pouting childishly. Strangely, they could neither see nor feel Narumi's chakra. They frowned in confusion.

Crink!

They heard a jingling sound. But the next second they were caught by a golden chain. They let their guard down! Even Jiraiya cursed himself for being caught off guard. They tensed up alert. But when they saw there was red hair and green kimono. They breathed a little relieved. But they didn't let their guard down.

The four pairs of eyes could see the golden chain coming out of Narumi's back. Narumi glanced back then put one index finger in front of her lips. 'Shut up!'

The four of them nodded. Before the gold chain was pulled back to Narumi's body without a sound. Jiraiya stared questioningly at Narumi. Narumi gestured Jiraiya closer. After approaching, Narumi pointed at something up ahead.

Squinting, Jiraiya saw a man wearing closed clothes. Only his back is visible. Useless. Jiraiya sneered inwardly. As if hearing Jiraiya, the man turned around. There was Taki's hitai-ate crossed on his head. Jiraiya knew who that man was. So does Narumi it seems.

Narumi glanced at Jiraiya then tilted his head. 'Shall we step back for a moment?'

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Looking at his three disciples, Jiraiya pointed back. The three of them moved backward silently. Then, they moved away from the place. Jiraiya frowned in thoughtful manners. 'I read the information in the bingo book once. So, he's Kakuzu. Taki shinobi who got the mission to kill Shodaime-sama. However, because he failed, he was actually kicked out of Taki and became a missing-nin. It turns out that the rumors are true.'

'This is bad. We have to get away from him for now. If he fought Shodaime-sama and could come back alive. That means his abilities cannot be underestimated.'

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's just stop here first. I will rack my brains for the next chapter. Nothing interesting here.
> 
> Review please? Many thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from FFn.net
> 
> You could contact through this few account bellow 👇
> 
> Fb : hanae flower  
> Twt : @hanaeflo  
> Wp : @hanaeflo_  
> Ffn : hanae-flower7200  
> Ig : @hanaeflo_
> 
> That is my main accounts the most active of my accounts
> 
> Thank you  
> Adieu👋


End file.
